Remington 870
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |Suppressor = c |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 2.5 |HipCamRecovery = 15 |SightCamRecovery = 15 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 15 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.6 |MinHIPCameraKick = 3.00, -1.61, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 4.19, -1.11, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement = 0.10, 0.80, 12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.40, 1.10, 12.80 |MinHIPRotation = 6.19, -1.00, -0.31 |MaxHIPRotation = 7.09, 0.20, 0.30 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.07 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 8 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.80 |MinAIMCameraKick = 2.29, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 2.70, -0.90, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 0.69, 7.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 1.60, 7.80 |MinAIMRotation = 2.20, -0.50, -0.81 |MaxAIMRotation = 3.40, -0.21, -0.50 |SightMagnification = 2.5 |ReloadTime = 1.5 |EmptyReloadTime = 1.4 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 15 |CrosshairSize = 40 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 800 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 10 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 |AmmoType = 12 gauge}} The Remington 870 is an American Shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 11 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Remington Model 870 was designed by Remington Arms in 1951, replacing the Remington 31, which wasn't competing well with the Winchester Model 12. It is currently in use by almost all U.S. government agencies and the U.S. military. It is one of the most popular guns in the world, serving not only with U.S. government and security forces but is also used by civilians, law enforcement and military forces worldwide. In the U.S. military, it is designated as the M870. The Remington 870 has sold more than 10 million models and holds the title of being the world's best-selling shotgun in history. In-Game General Information The Remington 870 is a very powerful and well-rounded shotgun in Phantom Forces. It has relatively high damage and good range for a shotgun. It also has an equally good rate of fire (RoF) for a shotgun at 100 rounds per minute (RPM) It has a capacity 8 shells and can pick up ammunition from other shotguns. It reloads via inserting shell individually into the under-barrel tube magazine and in-game it takes exactly one second to reload one shell. When completing a full reload, after the last shell is loaded, there is a "pump" animation, which adds on a short delay. However, if the player cancels the reload right after that last shell is loaded with a left click, the "pump" animation won't be triggered, thus decreasing the reload time. The user can press the button to activate the alternate aim mode of the shotguns; visually somewhere between hipfiring and aiming down sights (ADS). With each type of ammunition, the behavior of the R870 will become different. Read more at Shotgun ammunition types. Note: While equipping the suppressors with the exotic ammunition, the penalty of the suppressors won't show, but it will still affect the statistics of the weapon. Usage & Tactics The Remington 870 is very much a "Jack Of All Trades" kind of shotgun, with reasonably tight pellet spread, decent magazine size for a shotgun, and an average RoF. While it isn't an extremely aggressive weapon like the KSG-12 nor the high minimum damage of the Stevens DB or KS-23M, it can still do reasonably well against the weapons mentioned, due to its versatility at multiple ranges and in a variety of situations. With the default Buckshot ammunition, the R870 can reliably kill a full-health enemy at 70 studs. At medium range, (less than 150 studs) the buckshot requires about 2 to 3 shots to eliminate a full health enemy. Flechette rounds can go through walls of a certain thickness, such as the tall slabs of cement guarding the hill on Crane Site Revamp. Flechette rounds also have the same spread as Buckshot. However, they deal less damage than Buckshot, albeit the reduction is very slight and it only affects the maximum damage, not hugely impacting on the effectiveness of the R870 with Flechette compared to Buckshot at any range. Flechette rounds also have increased max damage range but this is fairly insignificant. Birdshot rounds fire 24 pellets, but the spread is also 3 times wider. Birdshot has the same 1-shot-kill (1SK) range as Buckshot, around 70 studs, and can eliminate multiple opponents with one shell. This is extremely dangerous in close quarters combat (CQC). However at longer ranges, Birdshot is dramatically weaker compared to other Ammunition Types due to the very wide pellet spread. It will require multiple shots to kill an opponent at range. Even at 100 studs, only 2-3 pellets actually hit the target. Slug rounds are best used at medium to long range. For the Remington 870 with Slugs, it can score a 1-shot-headshot at any range. Slugs are accurate enough to enable a user to engage an enemy at medium range. The stopping power is high enough to eliminate an opponent in 1 or 2 shots. At longer range, Slugs can still guarantee a 1 to 2-shot-kill, but the slower muzzle velocity and higher bullet drop make Slugs less accurate compared to weapons like DMRs. Over 150 studs, the horizontal deviation of the slugs also becomes more noticeable and at over 300 studs, a player can miss a target even when carefully aimed at, though it's unusual. Shotguns with Slug rounds are inferior to longer ranged weapons due to their inaccuracy and slower RoF. The player can still use the alternate aiming feature of the shotguns on the Remington 870 for better self-defense at close range while using the normal ADS for long range engagement. Conclusion Overall, the Remington 870 is a versatile shotgun, not being too fast or too slow and can be used at a variety of ranges. Its strength lies in the fact that it has no major weakness, like the slower RoF of the KS-23M, the tiny magazine size of the Stevens DB, or the wider spread of the KSG-12. Attachments Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Long one shot kill range. * Can excel to the medium range due to the tight spread. * Tight spread for the current shotguns. * Can aim above sights by pressing . * Slugs ammunition enables a 1SK to the head at all ranges. Cons: * Slow reload time. * Slower rate of fire than most other shotguns. Trivia * As per in-game description, the Remington fires the 12 gauge 3 inches shell (aka 12 gauge Magnum) and hold a total 8 shells (7 in the tube magazine and one in the chamber). In real life however, the shotgun can only hold a total 8 shells with 2 3/4 inches rounds (standard load) or a total of 7 shells with a Magnum load. * Civilian variants of the Remington 870 have the option to use camouflage parts, covering either the stock and pump or stock, pump, receiver and barrel. * The R870 featured in-game is modified, fitted with a MAGPUL stock, ring iron sights and an extended 8-round tube magazine. * There is a feature on shotguns where players can aim above the sights. It is activated by pressing . * The R700's stock is almost identical to the R870's in game but without the recoil pad and cheek piece. In real life, most weapon's stocks are quite different and can be modified, removed or replaced * In several FPS games, the Remington 870 appears as a sawed-off shotgun and usually named as such. * After the beta, the pump and stock were changed from dark grey to green, as well as the iron sights obtaining a neon ring. The stock and pump are back to gray again though. * The worldmodel is still green though. * The R870's sound in-game is the same sound of the sawed-off in CoD: Modern Warfare. Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Remington Family